I Want Crazy
by DepressedMessOfAGinger
Summary: One shot. Demi Lovato. Nuff said.


I knew she was torn apart about our break up, but it was all apart of the plan. My best friend Hunter helped me with the plan. The plan to propose to Demi.

_She knew I was working late because I was in the studio, but as I walked in to our room I saw her on the bed crying. It broke my heart to see her crying. _

_"Baby, what's wrong?" I said laying next to her. I reached my hand up to wipe the tears off her cheeks but before I could, she shot up and turned giving me the death glare. _

_"YOU'RE FUCKING HIM AREN'T YOU?" She screams at me. I knew this might happen, I've been staying late with Hunter at the studio to make the plan flawless for the past two weeks. It was 1 week from our one year anniversary and the People's Choice Awards. I was going to make it big. He was going to sing the song we were writing 'I Want Crazy', with a slideshow of Demi and I together in the background. Then I was gonna drag her onto the stage and kneel down in front of over 50 million viewers and propose to her. _

_I open my mouth to speak but she beats me to it. "No. Don't answer. Just leave. I don't want to look at you right now. Leave me alone. Don't call, don't talk to me, just go." She says with tears streaming down her face. I know even if I try to speak she'll start screaming at me. I turn around without looking at her and leave. I slam the door on the way out, just to make a statement. _

_I knew this might happen, but now I have to try and figure out how to get her to the award show on Sunday. She might not show up with me having a planned performance there. I call Nick as soon as I get in my car and ask him to drag her there. I tell him the entire plan and what just happened, and he happily agrees. He thinks we are the cutest couple. Well were. For now. _

__So I'm on the red carpet all by myself with no one by my side. Everyone knew me and Dems were dating, and we never showed up somewhere without each other. I smile at the cameras and try to hear all the questions thrown at me. Demi is with Nick, being his date, and they're like five people ahead of me.

Everyone's figured out that we broke up. I choose not to answer any questions. I walk down until I've gotten all cameras and walk behind stage. Hunter is waiting for me, and he can tell I'm nervous. I give him a short hug.

"Ready?" I hear him whisper.

"As I'll ever be." I reply. The crew workers has set it up to go so smoothly that there'll be slim to none mistakes and thankfully the opening act is Hunter. I make sure the ring is in my pocket for over the hundredth time and go back out to the arena. I find where Nick is sitting and I see Demi's head is on his shoulder. I see him glance towards me. He gives me a quick wink.

I hear Kaley Cuoco announce Hunter's performance. Demi tries to get up, but Nick stops her and gives her a kiss on the temple.

"So, everyone knows my great friend Carrie? Well we all know the story of her and her wonderful girlfriend Demi." There's screaming as soon as Demi's name comes out of his mouth. I feel myself shaking and the butterflies in my stomach are having a freaking dance party in there. "Well, me and Carrie decided to write this song for her. Demi this is for you, darling." I see Demi on the edge of tears, but I hear the song start. The slideshow starts as well, thank God. Everyone was worried the timing would be off.

_I'm booking myself a one way flight_  
_I gotta see the color in your eyes_  
_And telling myself I'm gonna be alright_  
_Without you baby is a waste of time_

Pictures of me and Demi holding each other come up, and I remember taking that picture just like it was yesterday. On the other screen, there's a live stream of Demi's reactions and a single tear drop rolls down her cheek.

_Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed_  
_It got washed away in a summer rain_  
_You can't undo a fall like this_  
_'Cause love don't know what distance is_  
_Yeah, I know it's crazy_

I check my pocket once more, and find that the ring is still there. I may be going mental about this.

_But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
_I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"_  
_Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_  
_Who cares if you're all I think about,_  
_I've searched the world and I know now,_  
_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_  
_Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_  
_Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy_

_Yeah_

There's a picture of us kissing, etc. and I don't think this could've turned out to be more perfect.

_I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why_  
_Wanna feel good, don't have to be right_  
_The world makes all kinds of rules for love_  
_I say you gotta let it do what it does_

_I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight_  
_Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes_  
_I love that we're rebels, and we still believe_  
_We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah_

_Oh, and I know we're crazy, yeah_

_But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
_I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"_  
_Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_  
_Who cares if you're all I think about,_  
_I've searched the world and I know now,_  
_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_  
_Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_  
_You with me baby? Let's be crazy_

There's my cue to go grab Demi. She has a few tears on her cheeks. I walk over to her, and I probably look like an idiot smiling like this. But I don't care. I see her look up at me and I hold out my hands. Thankfully she grabs them, and I pull her up. I let go of one of her hands to walk up to the stage with her.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
_I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"_  
_Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_  
_Who cares if you're all I think about,_  
_I've searched the world and I know now,_  
_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_  
_Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_

Before I know it we are already up on the stage right next to Hunter. He's smiling so much, it's probably creeping Demi out.

_Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking_  
_There's no such thing as wild enough,_  
_And maybe we just think too much_  
_Who needs to play it safe in love?_  
_Let's be crazy!_

She's watching him intently on singing, that she doesn't see me pull out the ring of my pocket.

_Na na na na oh na na na na oh_

_Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy_  
_I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy_  
_Yeah…_

She turns back towards me and I gave her a smile, which she returns. I think she realizes I never cheated on her. I kneel down and she gasps.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato, will you be crazy, and marry me?" I don't hear or see anything else, all I see is her. Her tears are streaming at this point, and she nods.

"Yes." OHMYGOD SHE SAID YES. My smile is so big that my cheeks are in pain.

"Yes?" I ask just to make sure I'm hearing it right.

"Yes, I'll marry you Emma." I shoot up and kiss her. In front of everyone. It's so quick, but again, we're in front of 50 million people. I take her hand and place the ring on her finger. She smiles at me and I wrap my arms around her and bring her into a monster hug. I've never been so happy. The love of my life just agreed to forever. FOREVER. LOVE OF MY LIFE.

Am I dreaming? I hope not. I pull back and grab her hand once more. I kiss her hand and we walk backstage. We're smiling like the idiots we are, and as soon as we hit backstage, I pick her up and swing her around. I'm so happy!

She's laughing the whole time and I kiss her to stop her for just a second.

"I love you" I put our foreheads together.

"I love you too."


End file.
